Fingerprint is inherent and unique for everyone. With the development of sciences and technologies, there are various display devices with a fingerprint identification function on the market, for example, mobile phones, tablet computers and intelligent wearable devices, etc. Thus, before operating a display device with a fingerprint identification function, a user may perform authority verification by only touching a fingerprint identification sensor of the display device using a finger, and hence the authority verification process may be simplified.
In the existing display devices, the fingerprint identification sensor is directly provided in a display region of the display panel. Because a part of the light emitted by the display unit in the display region of the display panel will directly irradiate on the fingerprint identification unit, noise may be formed, so that the precision of fingerprint identification of the fingerprint identification unit may be influenced.